


Stubborn

by Sidoh



Series: Omovember 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Embarrassment, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Omorashi, Possibly Pre-Slash, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidoh/pseuds/Sidoh
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is stubborn about many things. Sometimes this works in his favor. Today is not one of those days. [Written for Omovember Day 1: Desperate in a Vehicle.]





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Omovember on Tumblr. Takes place during episode 204 of the anime, in which Saeko drives Hinata and Kageyama to Tokyo after their exam. 
> 
> Please be gentle—This is the first thing I've written in a year and a half. I'm going to do my best to keep up with Omovember, but I might skip some days (and not all fics will be Haikyuu). Since it's a daily challenge, I won't be able to spend as much time on these as I normally would, but even if they're not as good as I'd like them to be, I'm just happy to be writing again.

Kageyama Tobio is stubborn about many things. Sometimes this works in his favor. He’s too stubborn to lose at volleyball, so he trains until turning the lights of the gymnasium off is the only way to get him off the court. He’s too stubborn to lose to Hinata at _anything_ , so he runs until he’s faster than most of the track team. He’s too stubborn to not go to Tokyo, so he studies until even his parents are moderately proud of his grades. 

Sometimes it doesn’t work in his favor. Today is one of those days. 

Not just because getting a ride from Tanaka’s sister means they’ll sooner find themselves wrapped around a tree than anywhere near a volleyball court. His bigger problem is that he was too determined to get to Tokyo to stop by the bathroom before rushing to the car. 

Mostly, he didn’t want to give Hinata the satisfaction. He doesn’t want to hear Hinata shout through the gymnasium that they’re late because Tobio had to take a bathroom break. He doesn’t want to hear jokes about being a tall guy with a tiny, weak bladder. He especially doesn’t want Hinata to add pee holding to their endless repertoire of competitions, eager to find something he might beat Tobio at. 

And Hinata definitely would beat him, because Tobio _does_ have a tiny, weak bladder.

It’s not gotten him into a whole lot of trouble before. He makes sure he’s prepared. He goes to the bathroom even when he doesn’t particularly need to go, just in case there isn’t one available later. Besides, it isn’t like he’s incontinent, or a child—he can hold it for a few hours. He’s much too stubborn to let his body betray him and embarrass himself like that. 

Except today, Tobio isn’t sure if even his stubbornness is enough of a match for his bladder. He overslept after a rare late night of studying, and even after skipping breakfast and the shower, his usual running pace was barely enough to get him into the classroom on time. He figured he would be able to take a bathroom break afterwards, but once the adrenaline took hold, he foolishly told himself he’d be able to hold it until they’d reach Tokyo. 

There are three problems he hadn’t anticipated: His habit of thoroughly hydrating himself before a match or training, the fact that topography has never been his strongest subject and he therefore severely misjudged how far Tokyo actually is, and Saeko’s driving style. 

Tobio is sure the latter is going to be death of him. With every sharp turn and sudden swerve, he’s forced out of the position he’s locked his muscles into in order to cling to the little bit of control he’s got left. With every dip and bump in the road, he feels his predicament get worse until even the idea of letting Saeko and Hinata in on his desperation seems preferable to what’s inevitably going to take place if they don’t stop at a gas station soon. 

He clenches his jaw and squeezes his thighs together. “How...how much longer to Tokyo?” he asks in a hoarse voice, interrupting Hinata’s gushing over the Small Giant. 

“Ah, we’re almost there.” Saeko grins into the rearview mirror, which doesn’t seem entirely safe at her current speed, but Tobio couldn’t care less. The relief is so strong that he has to concentrate even harder on not letting his muscles relax involuntarily. “Though now that we’re nearing the city, hopefully there won’t be too much—” tires screech as she slams on her brakes so hard the three of them would have landed on the Tokyo Tower had they not been wearing seat belts. “...traffic,” she sighs. 

The sudden jolt becomes Tobio's undoing. He digs his fingers into the seat and is somehow able to hold back the stream after a moment, but the damage has been done before he's able to collect himself. His face pales as the fabric around his crotch darkens. 

In an impulsive attempt to cover up the wet spot, he grabs the gym bag nearest to him, belatedly realizing that the force with which he frantically drops it into his lap is an extremely bad idea. The sudden weight is the last straw for his nearly bulging bladder, and this time there’s no stopping it. There is nothing he can to but to sit there, listening to but not understanding a word of Hinata’s chatter as warmth soaks his pants. It won’t stop coming out until Tobio knows without looking down that there’s going to be an enormous dark stain on the grey seat when he gets up. 

He sits frozen for the remainder of the ride, tightly clutching the bag. The traffic seems to be taunting him, running smoothly and every light showing up green now that Tobio is desperately wishing for the trip to take longer so that the situation might magically resolve itself. He knows it’s unlikely—the fabric sticking to him is cooling, but shows no sign of drying. 

Nausea fills his throat as he realizes that he won’t be able to come up with an excuse. It’s too obvious. He’s going to have to get up and admit to his teammate’s big sister that her back seat is sopping wet because a fifteen year old couldn’t hold it. He’s going to have to walk into a gym he’s never been to with pee dripping down his legs in the hopes of finding the changing rooms before he’s seen by anyone who might point and laugh.

And somehow, inexplicably, all of that seems to pale in comparison to imagining how Hinata will react. It’ll be worse than losing their race a hundred times in a row, or even forgetting how to toss a ball for an entire training session. It’ll be worse than Hinata suddenly growing a foot taller than him. He'll never, ever let him live it down. 

“Alright, we’re here!” Saeko’s car comes to a screeching halt, and nearly so does Tobio’s heart. “You boys get out here, and I’ll go park the car.”

Tobio tries to come up with a reason for staying with Saeko and delaying the inevitable humiliation, but Hinata already jumps out of the car. “I guess I’ll be on the court first!” Tobio’s door swings open. “Give me my gym bag at least! Why are you holding it?” 

Tobio looks down, realizing in horror that he’s been using Hinata’s bag, rather than his own, to cover the his wet crotch this whole time. He wouldn’t be surprised if the bottom of it is also damp by now. 

He fights the instinct to cling onto the bag with all of his strength, and refuses to look Hinata in the face when it’s snatched from his lap. There’s a moment of mortifying silence, in which he hopes against better judgement that Hinata is so excited to play volleyball that he somehow misses the fact that Tobio is sitting in a puddle of his own urine. 

“Oh.” Tobio doesn’t think he’s ever heard such a tiny, quiet utterance from Hinata’s usually big mouth. It’s almost immediately followed, however, by a much more characteristic scream as Hinata topples face first into the car and spills the contents of his water bottle onto Tobio’s shirt and pants. “Aaahh!”

Out of reflex, Tobio opens his mouth to start forming a sentence that would probably contain the words ‘Hinata’ and idiot’, but then he catches said idiot’s sheepish smile from the corner of his eye. Hinata gasps, his reaction at least a full second too late as he continues to drain the bottle. “Oh no! I’m so sorry Saeko-nesan!”

“Oi! This is what I get for letting Ryu talk me into this,” Saeko mutters, then smiles. “But hey, it’s only water! This car’s seen worse. You’re lucky I find you tolerable, kid.” 

“Thanks nee-san!” Hinata shouts as the two of them climb out of the car. Tobio slams the door shut behind them and Saeko drives off with a small wave of her lollipop. 

“Wow. I can’t believe this.” Hinata stares at him with huge eyes, and Tobio feels himself internally shrinking to about half of Hinata’s size. For the first time in his life, he doesn’t feel like playing volleyball. “We’re in Tokyo!” Hinata punches the air and grins. Tobio blinks. 

“What?”

“Race you to the changing rooms!”

Hinata is gone long before Tobio fully comprehends what’s going on. “Hey!” He grabs his bag and races after him. “No head starts, dumbass!” 

It’s not the first time, nor will it be the last, that Tobio has underestimated Hinata Shouyou.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://sidohfic.tumblr.com/) (nsfw)


End file.
